


To The Welsh Lady's Bed

by Hotspur



Category: Henry IV Part 1 - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hotspur isn't always a jerk, Missing Scene, Non-Explicit Sex, pure fluff, that's all it is just one pile of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotspur and Kate, after the song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Welsh Lady's Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of (repeated) viewings of the 2014 RSC Henry IV Pt. I, I had to write this. The Hotspur I have in mind is Trevor White, his performance is just too good.  
> ...I never will be able to write a sex scene will I. Oh well. Have some fluffy Katespur with a twist ending.

Lady Kate went to Harry soon after he stormed off. She found him in a hallway, head down and mumbling angrily, but he had calmed down from his earlier outburst. On seeing her he put his arms around her, and she remembered why she loved him, why she tried to keep him calm. Kate let him kiss her, his hands moving down her body and tugging her further down the hall of Glendower's castle. 

They reached a door, which Harry yanked open and in his eagerness nearly shoved her through the threshold. There was a bed, which they collapsed upon, Kate pulling Harry down on top of her, bringing his head down for another kiss. 

"Now will I hear thy song?" Harry asked after they has parted, looking down at her and stroking the long locks of hair over her shoulder. She considered this request, her previous response having sent him into a rage earlier in the evening. 

"Aye, my lord," Kate replied, reaching up and running her hand over his short blond hair. He kissed her neck in thanks. She began to sing, her lovely voice as always soothing Harry, but before she reached the second verse he bent his head to kiss her again. Harry probably hated that his lips were soft and warm and inviting, but Kate loved it. Soon they were divested of their clothes, Harry settling on top of Kate and caressing her with a gentleness a warrior would never admit to in the presence of any but his lover.

They loved with the same intensity as they fought, in a battle to match the other. Again they were playful, laughing and teasing, but often roughly so. They would both have small bruises on their shoulders and necks in the morning, drawn up by exploring kisses to match the tiny marks of too-enthusiastic fingertips on arms and backs. 

Harry pressed his face into Kate's neck as they moved and he breathed her in. She smelled so lovely, of the evening's dinner and the castle- but also the unique scent of her hair, an intoxicating familiarity. His hand wound up in her long, dark hair, the loose knot coming more undone.

"Kate..." He mewled, her hands tracing his spine. "Thou art perfect."

"Now will you say you love me?" She asked, reminded of when he said he didn't.

"Aye, Kate," Harry said, rolling over so she was on top of him and he felt pulled deeper to her in every way, "I love thee infinitely." His voice was full of tenderness, the same that he'd had earlier that evening when they stood in the background of a confused conversation between Edmund and his wife Catrin, Hotspur holding his Kate. 

Hotspur. Stupid, selfish, bratty, childish Harry Hotspur, who needed to be disciplined by his father despite being well into his thirties and a father himself. The man that was most at home astride a horse and spattered with blood and hated dressing for an occasion more formal than battle. But he was Kate's, no matter how much they fought or he raged. She calmed him, she held him close when he didn't want to admit he was scared, she was always waiting for him when he came home, triumphant and bloody.

They lay in bed, tangled in the sheets and each other, long after they came down from the exhilaration. Kate was curled into Harry's side, her face level with his neck. She smiled, remembering how earlier that evening, as her brother and his wife kissed, her own husband had begun to kiss her neck. She'd playfully shoved his head away, but he had stolen a peck just moments later. She returned the gesture now, kissing the soft skin of his neck and then settling down again into their snuggle. They didn't have long but they ignored that, drifting off to sleep in each other's arms. 

\---

Mortimer and Catrin took their leave of Glendower and, arm in arm, headed to their bedroom. She went ahead of him to ready their bed. On opening the door, Catrin found it already occupied, by her sister- and brother-in-law. She sighed and closed the door, leaving them be. Their fight must not have been that bad after all.


End file.
